Generally described, computing devices and communication networks can be utilized to exchange content and other information. In a common application, a server computing system can provide content to various client computing devices. The content may be textual content, image-based content, videos, animations, some combination thereof, etc. For example, a server computing system can host or provide access to videos that are viewable by client computing devices. A client computing device can transmit a request for a video to the server computing system, and in response the server computing system can transmit or “stream” the requested video to the client computing device. The client computing device can display the video and respond to various playback commands (e.g., pause, rewind, etc.).